


there's going to come a day when you feel better

by pepper_407



Series: transcendental youth [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Epilogue, Multi, Texting, chat fic, well actually more of just a few years later fun piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: Three years later and it's wedding time! just the usual gang loving each other
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Valerie Tulle, I don't want to tag it all but just all/most of the ships from the main fic are here, also a ship that doesn't really appear in the og fic, and one that is mentioned near the end of the og but is much more prevalent here
Series: transcendental youth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862794
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	there's going to come a day when you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I missed my world and also I just couldn't write a new piece for anything lol, I guess you could read this by itself but I would recommend reading its predecessor first.  
> the title is from up the wolves by the mountain goats

**_just gals with their memories being pals_ **

**hope:** cue the wedding bells 

**lizzie:** oh yeah i actually forgot to tell you, i'm actually getting married alongside mom and val

 **hope:** aww is it yours and alyssa's wedding? that's so sweet

 **lizzie:** we have been on three (3) dates so yeah ofc we're getting married

 **hope:** well you and me got serious fast so why not the same for you two,, just even more so cause we're older

 **lizzie:** lmao i hate that your logic isn't completely flawed

 **hope:** also,, lbr u and mg have def discussed marriage

 **lizzie:** so have u and me,, but also we are twenty so maybe let's cut the brake on this joke that got out of hand

 **hope:** ok but you're good right? all your issues with valerie existing and all that stuff,, we've talked through your issues right? we don't need to sabotage this wedding?

 **lizzie:** well we could never talk through /all/ my issues

 **hope:** hahahaha

 **lizzie:** but yeah, im happy for mom and i do love val and it's gonna be such a nice day, esp as i planned like half of it

 **hope:** lmao landon is so fucking nervous

 **lizzie:** ofc they are and they've texted me like ten times already

 **hope:** wow? they only texted me four times

 **lizzie:** well obv your s/o likes me better than you

 **hope:** how can i blame them?

 **lizzie:** oh shut the fuck up

 **hope:** i will rn but only bc im on my way over, cannot wait to see how prettyyyy you look

 **lizzie:** god you've got the fucking wedding bug if ive ever seen one

**_i cannot believe i left my phone with a teacher to find queer teens group chat_ **

**maya:** mystic high falls gang assemble !!

 **kym:** idk how many times i can say this but we are not power rangers

 **maya:** i mean

 **hope:** nope not even me

 **maya:** i cant believe u don't want to be a power ranger,, tbh who even are you ?

 **hope:** hope mikaelson, nice to to meet you

 **kym:** that joke would be way funnier in any chat with the supernaturals™

 **hope:** ok i didn't even mean it in that way,, it's been three years i think it's time to move on

 **maya:** i'm never moving on from that, and also i know it's been three years but tbh your tribrid situation still confuses the shit out of me

 **kym:** well obviously, i'm a certified historian and it still confuses me

 **hope:** who the fuck were u certified by ??

 **kym:** caroline

 **hope:** does she really have the stature to credit you?

 **kym:** should we really be shit-talking her on her wedding day ?

 **maya:** lmao u def waited until today to bring that /certified/ status up,, tbh respect

 **ethan:** that sounds a lot like something u would do sis, so ofc u are impressed

 **maya:** wow sib, your timing is impeccable as always

 **ethan:** never doubt me

 **kym:** tbh that sounds ominous

 **hope:** yeah reading that gave me chills tbh

 **ethan:** tbh wasn't my intention but i'm not against giving out that vibe tbh

 **hope:** everyone coming to the wedding?

 **ethan:** u doing checks for lizzie?

 **hope:** wow jed has really rubbed off on you

 **ethan:** ;)

 **maya:** tbh who even are you right now? pls spend time less time with jed and more with your other zucchini

 **hope:** u act like kaleb can't be an ass

 **kym:** but it's a very different vibe than jed

 **maya:** and that's coming from his own sister, she would know best

 **hope:** lol v good point

 **kym:** ok i gotta head off, see you all at the wedding 

**hope:** bye <3

 **maya:** ohh are we bidding farewell with hearts now,, love that, bye <3

 **ethan:** ok kym, see u there <3

**_trans chat_ **

**jed:** ok but what time are ppl showing up?

 **ethan:** omfg, me and maya are literally picking you up in half an hour

 **alyssa:** jed is the most forgetful man of the century

 **kym:** ooooh burn !!!

 **jed:** u smitten fucker

 **kym:** it was a good burn, even someone not smitten with alyssa would think that

 **jed:** hmmm but would they?

 **landon:** i mean and the band are already here, but we're vips

 **mg-he:** wouldn't you be a vib?

 **ethan:** you're right, landon is a very important bird

 **jed:** the two of you are such chaotic dorks

 **ethan:** and you love us anyways

 **mg-he:** yeah jed,, you love us,,

 **jed:** ok i dont think there's confirmation on that 

**ethan:** well at least not for mg

 **alyssa:** ooh coming in hot !

 **jed:** wow i thought today was about celebrating allo's and their love for each other

 **mg:** lol their mom is demiromantic,, also i'm pretty sure valerie is ace

 **jed:** oh fuck, wow that is awesome

 **ethan:** ok this wedding is gonna be queer and supernatural af,, like goals

 **jed:** ok none of that talk, go get your sister ready

 **ethan:** true, she probably has like one sock on, tops

 **landon:** but i bet penelope is excited to see that sock

 **jed:** u always come in at the weirdest times

 **landon:** i was getting the sound set up but i popped back in to make a good one liner

 **jed:** we have different opinions on what a good one liner is

 **mg-he:** ok but how much did you enjoy typing "getting the sound set up"

 **landon:** omfg so much,, like reading it back it actually doesn't really even make sense,, but like we're getting paid for a wedding gig,, we're a wedding band

 **alyssa:** they're paying you?

 **landon:** yeah five bucks each

 **kym:** wow you're really making the big money

 **landon:** you bet your ass we are

**_sometimes angst levels out (but it takes years and lots of hard fucking work)_ **

**josie:** soo, we're playing a new song today

 **penelope:** and by new, u mean u guys wrote it but did not name it

 **josie:** stop acting like you have never heard us perform or spoken to me or landon ever

 **penelope:** the fact that you put yourself at the same level as landon is concerning

 **josie** : it's not bad to have friends penelope !!

 **penelope:** ok ok shut up, what's this new song all about ?

 **josie:** you,,,,

 **penelope:** wow how forward of you, we've only been /going steady/ for a few months

 **josie:** fuck off, wow you just love to stir up trouble don't you

 **penelope:** i feel like you should have figured that out before now tbh

 **josie:** anyways, i'm just saying i did most of the lyric work on this one

 **penelope:** i feel like we're in the opposite of that sara bareilles song

 **josie:** i'm just telling you to look out for it

 **penelope:** if you dont think im gonna be watching you every second you're on stage you're insane

 **josie:** let me just go take a cold shower and then i will greet you

 **penelope:** fuck off, im coming over to the band, im your groupie

 **josie:** yeah you are

 **penelope:** but just yours, don't let landon get any ideas

 **josie:** actually i think the ceremony is about to start so why don't i head over to u

 **penelope:** ok we'll let landon think i'm their groupie for a little longer, but i will be bursting that bubble soon

**_kym & alyssa_ **

**alyssa:** do u ever think we should name our chat something?

 **kym:** nah, we've both got such awesome names, why would we not want to see them together

 **alyssa:** ok yeah good point tbh

 **kym:** the ceremony was really nice isn't it

 **alyssa:** oh it was so fucking sweet wowza

 **kym:** literally those vows, talking about lost love and then finding it again killed me

 **alyssa:** and when they were both like,, s/o to stefan and also his mom,,like idek what they mean really but it was hilarious 

**kym:** i loved that the intricacies didn't really make sense to anyone but them but also it's so obvious how much they love each other

 **alyssa:** god i know,, it was just So nice

 **kym:** i saw you crying

 **alyssa:** i was not trying to hide it

 **kym:** yeah u were

 **alyssa:** fuck off, you sobbed

 **kym:** yeah but i actually wasn't trying to hide it

 **alyssa:** don't you wanna look cool in front of bonnie bennett?

 **kym:** i think she would respect me for crying at her best friend's wedding

 **alyssa:** lol ok fair and also did you see lizzie? she was just lightly crying and watching them so intensely

 **kym:** wow i can't believe you were watching her instead of me

 **alyssa:** don't act like you weren't looking over to mg

 **kym:** i would never dare

 **alyssa** : oooh ok i totally believe u

 **alyssa:** i think the band is starting, u dont want to miss your brother killin' it

 **kym:** killin it' it? you're such a dork

 **alyssa:** i have never been a dork in my life

 **kym:** but you are ! a dork who cries at weddings

 **alyssa:** ugh fine, i concede, now let's go join lizzie and hope near the chocolate fountain

 **kym:** oh hell yeah

**_supersquad_ **

**mg-he:** they're starting !!

 **penelope:** you're not dancing with one of your s/o'?

 **hope:** wow penelope, u know you can dance with friends

 **mg-he:** woah coming to my defense, i'm honored

 **hope:** as u should be

 **mg-he:** lol but lizzie and kym are with alyssa and also hope not too long ago, but not anymore?

 **hope:** uh yeah, i needed a break so i'm just over by the stage with raf, but he's mostly just intensely watching landon and josie

 **mg-he:** should i be lowkey offended on kalebs behalf ?

 **penelope:** i really doubt kaleb would want to be watched the way raf is probably watching them

 **hope:** hard agree

 **mg-he:** ok yeah fair lol

 **hope:** raf is gonna go on for a song tho,, it's gonna be awesome

 **penelope:** wow i can feel your heart eyes through the screen

 **mg-he:** wow he is ?!! that's awesome

 **hope:** yeah, at the end, apparently it's one of two new songs they're doing tonight,,

 **penelope:** yeah yeah one is for me

_mg-he changed their name to mg-them_

**penelope:** i love when u do that in the middle of conversations

 **mg-them:** me too, me too

 **hope:** oh my god penelope,, shes talking to you from the fucking stage

 **mg-them:** stage is lowkey generous,, i mean it's a platform for sure,, but stage ?

 **penelope:** them performing up there makes it a stage

 **hope:** ok ok valid

 **mg-them:** "this song is /your belgian things/ bc you were my temporarily belgian thing"

 **hope:** holy shit i have never loved that dork more than i do rn

 **penelope:** hard same hard fucking same

 **mg-them:** she called you a thing

 **penelope:** omfg i love her so much im gonna cry

 **hope:** tbh i'd bet you like five dollars that penelope is genuinely crying rn

 **mg-them:** tbh i agree, so no deal

 **hope:** damn

**_sibling time_ **

**maya:** how proud of kaleb are u rn?

 **ethan:** like on a scale from one to ten ?

 **maya:** no from 3 to 36

 **ethan:** well then 37, verging on 38

 **maya:** fair enough, tbh they've really improved since the last time i heard them

 **ethan:** love that he's doing more singing but also still kickin' it on the piano

 **maya:** kickin' it?

 **ethan:** it's a less violent alternate to killin' it

 **ethan:** and he really freaking kicked it

 **maya:** gush more why don't you

 **ethan:** i will but rn i wanna go congratulate the shit out of him

 **maya:** so why aren't you ?

 **ethan** : i will in a sec,, just letting jed and stuff go first

 **maya:** ughh, i'm so sick of your inferiority complex, and yeah i know me being your sister is part of why you have it,, but they both love u sm so pls shut up and go hug him ok

 **ethan:** you're a really good sister you know that right?

 **maya:** sap, shoo now

 **ethan:** shoo-ing away now 

**_time for lizzie to let out her nerdy heart_ **

**mg-them:** omfg you and your mom slow dancing to raf sing/speak about his experience as a wolf without having the family history,, was quite possibly the most heartwarming thing i've ever seen in my entire life

 **lizzie:** and you've watched lilo and stitch !!

 **mg-them:** ok well maybe second most heartwarming thing

 **lizzie:** wow,, i cannot believe i've been betrayed like this

 **mg-them:** well only second to you dancing with valerie

 **lizzie:** ok fair fair,, i love her sm wow, its crazy thinking about where my life was like three or four years ago

 **mg-them:** alaric is fucking idiot

 **lizzie:** agreed

 **mg-them:** <3

 **lizzie:** fuck ive cried too much today

 **mg-them:** you know that's not a bad thing

 **lizzie:** yeah i know i know

 **mg-them:** i think alyssa was looking for u

 **lizzie:** she was ?

 **mg-them:** lizzie !! stop being surprised that ppl like you

 **lizzie:** fuck off, this is normal start of a relationship sweetness

 **mg-them:** ah sorry, i apologise

 **lizzie:** i'll have to take some time to ponder the acceptance of your apology

 **mg-them:** fair

_**damn these mythical creatures** _

**landon:** omfg !!!!

 **kaleb:** ok yeah gotta agree

 **josie:** oh my god !! we rocked everyone's socks off

 **landon:** we are the greatest wedding band to ever exist

 **raf:** lmao some kid just asked my if we were a good mythical morning cover band

 **landon:** is that really the first thing you're gonna say after that performance ??

 **josie:** ok but that kid is hilarious

 **raf:** they were being sincere

 **josie:** but thats whats makes it funny

 **raf:** honestly yeah i know, but also they don't not have a point

 **kaleb:** anyways !! raf !! holy shit we should get rid of both josie and landon and it should just be us

 **josie:** ok rude

 **raf:** but flattering

 **landon:** maybe for some ppl

 **kaleb:** ok but rafael,, hOW

 **raf:** ok everyone settle down

 **landon:** im never going to settle down again,, like u were incredible in rehearsal but holy shit when u were there doing it just then,, you fucking brought it !!

 **josie:** oh my god i know !!

 **raf:** ok im gonna go get some crackers, if y'all have settled down u can join me

 **landon:** ok i'll be a bit

 **kaleb:** tbh me too

 **josie:** i'm coming, let these nerds be excitable for a second, i could do with some cheese in me

 **landon:** up the wolves?? more like up my heart !!

 **kaleb:** ok well maybe settle down a little

 **landon:** as stated before: never !!

**_ace squad !!!!_ **

**lizzie:** well i want to thank the ace squad for coming to the wedding

 **landon:** awww, u love us

 **lizzie:** ok settle down,, but i was just talking to val,, and like she didn't have anyone who got her for years and years and shit that sounds lonely 

**penelope:** wow this is like a full blown love confession

 **kaleb:** we're happy to have been your ace squad and shown you the light of ace solidarity

 **penelope:** wow had to read that name twice, kaleb u have been spending /way/ too much time with landon

 **landon:** hey! no one can ever spend too much time with me

 **lizzie:** agree to disagree

 **landon:** but no matter what 

**landon:** ,,,,

 **landon:** ,,,

 **penelope:** ok fuck it, ace squad is forever

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments mean so much to me <3


End file.
